


Reversed Fight

by Ritzykun



Series: NaoAi [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Link Joker Hen, Reverse Naoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Naoki is Reversed and Aichi can only watch as his friend struggles to stay sane. A Cardfight will decide his fate...





	Reversed Fight

He had been fighting. For what reason? To crush people, and get stronger. His desire was overwhelming. And for some reason, his desire got pulled in another direction. After seeing Aichi, and collapsing to his knees, he felt drained.

Why did the other affect him that way?! It was so confusing but he didn't know what to do. It was hard to move and he was beside him, on the ground, Aichi kneeling at his side, also on his knees, worrying and yelling.

"Naoki-kun?! What is it—- Why are you acting this way?!" Aichi clasped his hands down on the other's shoulders, bringing his face upwards and gazing into those empty optics that sent a chill racing down his spine.

He drew breath, gazing at the bluenette, whose soft hands held his shoulders. "I need to feel the rush of defeating more. Aichi I can be stronger than this. Mush stronger!" His face formed a grin and he laughed madly, his body quaking in Aichi's grip.

Aichi bit his lip, his eyes darting to Naoki's face and body. He wasn't hurt, maybe worn out…he was doing too much. He had t break free.

"Naoki-kun, please! Wake up! It's me. You're stronger than this, to be controlled. You can do it, break out of that hold they have on you and come back!"

Part of him — it wanted to go back to being regular, back to the mundane life. The simple school club, with fun games and cards.  
But this. Being reversed, was everything now. Being strong was it all. He embraced it, and yet it wasn't him and Aichi knew it. And so he was helping. Like a friend.

The other part of him, it listened to Aichi, and wanted to come back. So he stood, and faced Aichi, deck ready.

"Fight me. Aichii!"

The other replied only with a nod and the showing of is own deck, and then, they'd see if friendship truly could save….


End file.
